


I'm begging you to beg me.

by millygal



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Conventions, M/M, Supernatural Convention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 10:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10614825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: Jensen's always been able to sing the panties off the birds in the trees.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to jj1564 for her beta skills and the_rant_girl&siennavie for the look throughs and encouragement! This is complete and utter J2 SCHMOOP! lol.

Jared allows the shifting shadows in the wings to swallow him whole as Jensen steps up in front of the mic.

It’s been a long running joke between the two Texan boys that Jensen could sing the panties off the birds in the trees, let alone the hordes of fangirls and boys all holding their breath and waiting, mostly patiently, for him to get with the warbling.

Huffing out a laugh and crouching down, using the curtains surrounding the stage to shield him from view, Jared rests his chin on his palm and smiles at the clearly nervous man flicking his plectrum from finger to finger.

It doesn't matter how many times Jensen does this, he still apparently feels like a school boy standing up in assembly.

There’s something different about tonight’s performance, though.

For a start, Jared is present.

Usually he slinks off to the green room and chills with a beer whilst Jensen gets adored by two thousand enamoured fans all wishing they could jump the stage and lick him from head to toe.

It’s not that Jared doesn’t enjoy watching Jensen sing, it’s just that sometimes he finds it hard to stay off stage, to not climb his best friend like a tree.

As Rob and the boys started setting up, Jared had made to leave and Jensen had grabbed his wrist before leaning in and whispering. “Stay?”

So, he stayed, and now he’s waiting with baited breath and slightly tingly toes for Jensen to start singing. Knowing the effect it has on his spine, Jared stops trying to hold himself up and slides to the floor.

Crossing his legs and swaying from side to side, Jared enjoys the showboating Stevie’s doing; the quick snaps of wood on skin as he finds his rhythm sat behind his beloved drum kit.

The crisp drum beats stop being undefinable and Jared begins to recognise the tune.

Interesting.

Cheap Trick or Letters To Cleo?

Either way, it’s not Jensen’s usual choice of song and Jared wonders why he’s stepped outside his comfort zone.

That is until Jared spots Jensen flicking his eyes towards where he assumes his best friend is stood.

Stevie’s drum solo merges into Rob’s guitar riff and Jensen starts singing and plucking his own instrument.

But he isn’t singing to the audience.

He’s turned sideways and facing the darkness in the wings, and _smiling_ as he belts out a song that’s got every single person in the auditorium on their feet.

Well, that’s new.

*********************

This could quite possibly be the dumbest thing Jensen’s ever done, but needs must when the object of your affection has a head hard enough to crack concrete.

He’s been dropping hints and flirting with Jared for years, and yet still they’re no more than best friends.

Don’t misunderstand, Jensen adores their closeness, their almost inhuman ability to know what the other is thinking, but he wants smoochies.

Now.

This is all Mark’s fault.

Had he not sidled up to Jensen after his and Jared’s morning panel and very bluntly said, “Don’t you think it’s about time you just told him you fancy him?” Jensen would never have even considered doing this.

If Jensen falls flat on his face, this is all Sheppard’s fault.

He wasn’t wrong though.

Jensen’s so far gone for Jared it’s obvious to all but the gangly gargantuan Texan, who keeps touching him and making him limp from the room, hoping no one notices the red cheeks and bulge in his jeans.

Fucking Jared.

How can one man be so god damned oblivious?

Allowing Stevie’s random drum beats to sooth his battered and fragile nerves, Jensen starts flipping his plectrum from finger to finger, using the rhythmic movement to slow his heart rate.

Here goes nothin’.

Turning towards where he’s absolutely sure Jared is hiding, huddled out of view of the thousands of fans all on their feet and whooping or singing along, Jensen belts out the lyrics and grins, hoping his best friend finally takes the hint.

****_“I want you to want me._  
I need you to need me.  
I'd love you to love me.  
I'm beggin' you to beg me.  
I want you to want me.  
I need you to need me.  
I'd love you to love me. 

****************************

The speed with which Jensen divests himself of his guitar and steps off the stage doesn’t go unnoticed by the fans all clapping hard enough to make their hands sting, but they’re happy to allow Mark to distract them.

Ill-advised and unscheduled it may be, but Mark hops up onto the stage as Jensen rushes past him, mumbling something about this all being his fault.

As Jared’s practically taken off his feet by Jensen who’s clinging to him like a limpet, Mark winks at the pair and turns to the audience.

“Give it up for Jensen Ackles. Not just a pretty face, huh girls?”

The roar coming from the girls and guys all still hollering and applauding almost blows Mark backwards, and he decides now’s as good a time as any to try out the new song he’s learned.

Stepping backwards without taking his eyes from the audience, Mark taps Rob on the shoulder - who’s staring open mouthed at the two men now locked in a passionate embrace and only just being covered by the billowing curtains at the edge of the stage.

“Rob, _Rob_.”

“Huh, yeah, what?”

“You lot learned _Pour Some Sugar On Me_ yet?”

 

 

End.


End file.
